Many breeds of dogs have relatively flat faces composed of broad flat noses and flat foreheads, cheeks and chins. Boxers and bulldogs are examples of such breeds. Many tabbies and some breeds of cats also have similarly shaped faces. When such dogs or cats cat from a conventional bowl having a round or conical outer wall, they have difficulty in reaching feed at the edges at the bottom of the bowl because their cheeks or foreheads obstruct their mouths from reaching the feed. In order to reach the feed, the animal will frequently push against the side of the bowl and upset it. The feed will then be scattered about the floor surrounding the bowl
I have found that if a bowl is composed of two compartments, a lower compartment located at least in part centrally of the bowl and an upper compartment surrounding the lower compartmnent, an animal having a relatively flat face or an animal having sore gums, missing or sore teeth and other medical problems with its mouth will have less difficulty in reaching feed at the bottom edge of the bowl. As the animal eats from the bowl, uneaten feed will settle in the lower compartment as the food above it is consumed. Provided the lower compartment is large enough to accommodate the animal's lower jaw, the animal can roll the food to a side wall of the lower compartment with its tongue where the animal can cat it without upsetting the bowl. Thus the bowl it easy for an animal to consume all of the feed in a bowl without upsetting it.